09 listopada 1993
100px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Życie" (8) 10.45 Ściśle jawne: Służba kontraktowa i nadterminowa - reportaż 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Reportaż 11.45 "Uszyj to sama" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Vademecum pieczarkarza - Grzyby do EWG 12.45 Dla dzieci - "Tik-Tak" TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.35 Nasz Bałtyk 13.50 Klinika chorych maszyn 14.05 Klub domowego komputera 14.20 W kręgu nauki: "Starzenie" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 14.45 Łyk matematyki - anegdoty i ciekawostki matematyczne 15.00 Rysuj z nami! 15.10 Post scriptum "Rysuj z nami!" 15.15 Z wiedzą przez życie - magazyn 15.30 Joystick 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Dla dzieci - "Tik-Tak" 16.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sensacje XX wieku: Stalin - droga do władzy (1) 17.45 Kino ma prawie 100 lat (5): Sfinks - narodziny filmu polskiego 18.05 "Murphy Brown" (2) - serial komed. prod. USA 18.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Zaduszki 19.00 Wieczorynka: Niedźwiadek Tao-Tao 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sejmograf 20.25 "Miłość i przywileje" - film fab. prod. rosyjskiej z 1989 roku 22.40 Niezwykłe biografie - "... i jeszcze coś" - film dok. 0.15 Po północy 1.00 Siódemka w Jedynce: Le Corbusier 2.00 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Annette" - serial anim. prod. jap. 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.15 "Pokolenia" 9.40 Świat kobiet 10.05 Family Album - język angloamerykański dla średniozaawansowanych 10.30 The Carsat Crisis - język angielski w nauce i technice 10.45 Starting Business English (6) - język angielski w ekonomii 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.15 Animals (powt.) 11.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 12.00 "Vermeer. Urok kobiety" - film biograficzny prod. angielskiej 12.40 Food for Life: Hare Kriszna - widowisko dokumentalne 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Flip i Flap" - "Małpa w hotelu" 14.00 Linia specjalna (powt.) 14.50 "Wielka historia na małym cmentarzu" - film dok. 15.20 Powitanie 15.35 "Annette" - serial anim. prod. jap. 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Studio sport - Gem, set, mecz 16.15 Sposób na starość 16.35 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum 16.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 17.00 Reportaż 17.10 Znaki czasu - program Red. Katolickiej 17.35 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Programy lokalne 18.35 Koło fortuny 19.05 "Vermeer. Urok kobiety" - film biograficzny prod. angielskiej 19.45 Henryk Cześnik - film dok. M. Judkowiaka 20.00 Festiwal Polskich Filmów - Gdynia '93 20.25 Arnold Wesker 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.35 Rosja - Co po kryzysie? 22.15 Listy z Europy 22.40 "Caddie" - film obycz. prod. austral. 0.25 Panorama 0.30 Klub Filmowy Dwójki: "Dzień gniewu" - film prod. duńskiej 2.05 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.30 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 12.00 Family Album - język angielski dla zaawansowanych 12.30 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 13.00 Haniaczykowe gór opisywanie - program J, Skorusa 13.30 MTV 13.45 Kicz w teatrze - program K. Piotrowskiego, rozmowy z reżyserami, aktorami, sondy wśród widzów, fragmenty przedstawień 14.00 Redakcja Łączności z Widzami przedsta",ia... reportaż z cyklu "ŚIadem listów" 14.15 MTV 14.30 Kino Teletrójki: "Twarze" - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej (odc. 11/12) 15.00 Zgadula - teleturniej dla dzieci pod redakcją M. Dufek i B. Klimus 15.30 Kino Teletrójki: "W labiryncie" - serial TVP (odc. 13/126) 16.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 1) 16.05 Język angielski dla początkujących 16.10 Powitanie i program dnia 16.15 "Krzysztof Kolumb" - bajka dla dzieci 16.45 J. Brodski w Katowicach - reportaż K. Piotrowskiego cz.2 17.15 Studio Regionalne - rozmowa z Jerzym Ilgiem, redaktorem naczelnym krakowskiego wydawnictwa "ZNAK." 17.30 Czy psycholog jest potrzebny? - program D. Podlodowskiej 18.05 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wydanie główne) 18.30 Strych - magazyn studyjno-filmowy pod redakcją M. Dufek i B. Klimus 19.15 Studio Regionalne - ciekawostki z regionu, goście w studiu 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Kino Teletrójki: "Kolekcja westernów z Johnem Waynem" - "Randy - samotny jeżdziec" 21.00 Pryzmat - magazyn o i dla niepełnosprawnych pod redakcją A. Rogi 21.30 Koronacja - rep. J. Kołodziejczyka o koronacji Matki Boskiej w Hełcnowie (dzielnicy Bielska-Białej) 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 3) 22.10 Kino Teletrójki: "W labiryncie" - serial prod. polskiej (13) 22.40 Kino Teletrójki: "Chińczyk" - serial produkcji francuskiej (5/6) 23.40 Teatr Telewizji: "Meeting" w reż. B. Toszy 0.40 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 100px 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.00 Supermodelka - serial 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 Detektyw D.A. - serial kym. 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Jaki ojciec, taki syn - serial komediowy 19.45 Film anim. 20.00 Wydział kłamstw - serial kryminalny 21.00 Wiosna, panie sierżańcie - film pol. (98 min.) 22.40 Informacje 23.00 Niewinni o brudnych rękach - film niem.-wł.-fr. (120 min.) 1.00 Program na jutro 100px 15.10 Telegazeta 15.15 Kronika - powt. 15.45 Kino-Teatr 16.15 Bajki - Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko (17), Gigi la Trottola (27). Kapitan Hawk (98) 17.30 Wiadomości "Za 5" 18.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial (63) 19.00 Maria - serial (44) 20.00 Manuela - serial włoski (6) 21.40 Wiadomości "Za 5" 22.00 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial amerykański 22.50 Magazyn sportowy - Ligowy mecz koszykówki NobiIes Wrocław 23.40 Telegazeta 23.45 Ekosfera - magazyn 0.15 Muzyka w "Rondzie" 0.25 Telegazeta 0.30 Manuela - powt. (6) 2.00 Jeronimo - serial (26) 2.50 "Rondo" dla nocnych marków 100px 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie, program dnia 7.40 Kwadrans na kawę 8.00 Program dla dzieci z zagadkami: Do trzech razy sztuka Cojak 8.45 W labiryncie - telenowela TVP 9.45 Czego się Jaś... - Blok programów edukacyjnych 9.45 Z naszych dziejów - Piękno baroku (powt.) 10.15 Mistrzowie współczesnego kina - Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 10.45 Historia - Współczesność: Rewizja nadzwyczajna (powt.) 11.15 Magdalena z Kossaków 11.30 Wydarzenie tygodnia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Czy ktoś mnie kocha w tym domu - film fabularny (powt.) 13.35 Klub 21 - program rozrywkowy, cz. 1 (powt.) 14.35 Godzina muzyki: Oskar z Alwy - telewizyjne widowisko muzyczne 15.35 Pan Adam - Obraz IV, czyli Gaudeamus Igitur (powt.) 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Czego się Jaś... - Blok programów edukacyjnych 16.00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 16.15 Euroturystyka 16.30 Ludzie nauki polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne Studio - program dla dzieci Tik-Tak 18.00 Historia - Współczesność: Skrzynka kontaktowa 18.30 Drogą królewską i dalej (5) 18.50 Kalejdoskop - program publicystyczny 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Z cyklu Nalberczak w filmie - "Kaprysy Łazarza" 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Pogranicze w ogniu (6) - serial TVP 23.00 Przegląd kulturalny 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na środę 0.10 Wokół wielkiej sceny 1.10 Zakończenie programu 100px 10.30 Kreskówki 11.15 Carol i Anglie - film dla młodzieży 12.00 Santa Barbara - serial 13.00 Fort Boyard - gra telewizyjna 14.20 Bez szansy powodzenia - serial, Rewolwer i melonik 17.30 Denver - serial anim. 17.55 Kreskówki 18.35 Wioska nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Santa Barbara - serial 20.00 Ostatni zapis - film sf 21.45 Magazyn filmowy - Cinema, cinema 22.15 Śmiertelni wrogowie - film sensac. 100px 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Golf - Mistrzostwa w Valderrama, Hiszpania 11.00 Gimnastyka sportowa - MŚ w Alicante, Hiszpania 13.00 Piłka nożna - Eurogoals 14.00 Żeglarstwo - Whitebread Race 15.00 Tenis-live ATP 18.30 Pilka nożna - Eurogoals 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Futbol amerykański - Liga NFL 21.00 Tenis-live ATP - turniej mężczyzn w Antwerpii, Belgia 23.30 Motors - Magazyn sportów motocyklowych 0.30 Bilard - World Classics 1.30 Wiadomości 100px 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschafts-Telegramm 14.00 Tagesschau 14.02 Für Kinder 14.30 Die Gespenster von Flatterfels 15.00 Tagesschau 15.03 Hey Biss-Kids! 15.30 Boing! 16.00 Tagesschau 16.03 Schimpf 0221-19 7 17 16.30 König der Katakomben 17.00 Tagesschau 17.05 punkt 5-Länderreport 17.15 Harry's Nest 17.40 Regionale Information 17.50 Tagesschau-Telegramm 17.55 Feuer und Flamme 18.25 Marienhof 18.50 Tagesschau-Telegramm 18.55 Grossstadtrevier 19.58 Heute abend im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Auf eigene Gefahr (5) 21.04 Tagesthemen-Telegramm 21.05 Pleiten, Pech + Pannen 21.30 Plusminus 22.05 Golden Girls 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Boulevard Bio 0.00 Miami Vice 0.45 Tagesschau 0.50 Der Testpilot (1983) 2.45 ZEN Herbsttage im Tessin 100px 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Der Griff nach dem Himmel (2) 14.30 Roda Roda Geschichten 14.55 Bewusst leben 15.00 Heute 15.03 Kinderstudio 15.35 Flop-Show 16.00 Logo 16.08 Heute-Schlagzeilen 16.09 Die Simpsons 16.35 Verbrechen lohnt sich nicht 17.00 Heute/Sport/Wetter 17.15 Länderjournal 18.00 Die Leute von St. Benedikt 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Zwei Münchner in Hamburg 20.15 Die Hütte am See 21.00 Frontal 21.45 Heute-Journal 22.15 Palastgeschichten 22.45 Das kleine Fernsehspiel: So gut wie Liebe 23.55 Zeugen des Jahrhunderts 1.05 Heute 1.10 Schwarze Schale (1989) 100px 14.00 Erste Begegnung mit Deutsch in der Grundschule (2) 14.15 Geschichte der BRD 14.30 Mensch und Technik 14.59 Heute abend in Südwest 3 15.00 Hallo, wie geht's? 15.15 Landesschau Treffpunkt 15.45 Macher 16.15 MuM: Geld essen Filme auf 17.00 Mathematik/Differentialrechnung 17.30 Sesamstrasse 17.58 Furt-die Abenteuer eines Pferdes 18.23 Philipp 18.26 Sandmännchen 18.30 Südwest aktuell 18.35 Menschen und Tiere 18.58 Herrchen/Frauchen gesucht 19.05 Hallo, wie geht's? 19.19 Heute abend in Südwest 3 19.20 Landesschau 19.48 Landesschau aktuell 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Schaglicht 21.00 Nachrichten 21.15 Debüt im Dritter: Der kleine und der alte Mann 22.45 Teleglobus. "Alitalia Flug 404" 23.00 Denkanstösse 23.45 Die 50 Besten 0.00 Schlussnachrichten 100px 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Szef 10.00 Piękni i bogaci 10.30 227 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Czas tęsknoty 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Rodzinny gang 18.00 Zew serca 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre. złe czasy 20.15 Pilka nożna - Puchar Niemiec 22.15 Okropnie miła rodzinka 22.45 Dirk Bach Show 23.15 Gottschalk 0.00 Law and Order 1.05 Rodzinny gang 1.40 Kto tu jest szefem 2.15 Explosiv 2.40 Hans Meiser 3.40 Ilona Christen 4.35 Szef 5.30 Piękni i bogaci 100px 6.00 Dziś rano w Niemczech - TV śniadaniowa 9.10 Sąsiedzi 9.35 Doktor John traper 10.25 Bonanza 11.15 5 razy 5 - quiz 11.45 Koło fortuny 12.25 Młodzi i namiętni 13.15 Doktor John, traper 14.10 Sąsiedzi 14.40 Bonanza 15.40 Star Trek 16.45 Zaryzykuj 17.20 Idź na calość! 18.00 Progr. regionalny 18.30 5 razy 5 19.00 Wiadomości 19.18 "ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.14 Parada złotych przebojów 21.10 Ratownicy 22.00 Sprzeciw! 23.00 Spiegel TV 23.40 Electric Blue 0.25 Mann-o-Mann 1.15 Star Trek 2.05 Zaryzykuj! 2.30 Myśliwy 3.20 Sprzeciw! 4.10 Doktor z gór 5.15 Młodzi i namiętni 100px 5.45 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 7.15 Wciąż śnię o Joannie 7.40 Dwie damy i walet 8.10 Diamonds 9.15 Lawman - west. USA (powt.) 11.10 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 11.40 Roseanne 12.10 Tysiace mil kurzu 13.10 Ratujcie moje dziecko (powt.) 14.55 Diamonds 15.55 Mr Belwedere 16.25 Wciąż śnię o Joannie - Diamentowy jack 16.55 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.25 Dwie damy i walet 18.55 Uliczny flirt - Telezabawa 19.25 Roseanne - Chleb i igrzyska 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Highway Chaos - kom. USA 22.10 T. J. Hooker - serial krym. USA Gorący towar 23.15 Śmierć przyszla we wtorek - western wIosko-niemiecki 1967 1.30 Matlock - serial 2.30 Moje szczęśliwe gwiazdy (powt.) 100px 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami 10.00 Marijne zaprasza 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 MTV on Tour 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18.00 Soul 20.00 Sport 20.30 Most wanted 22.00 Bon Jovi - hity 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów 2.00 Marijne zaprasza 3.00 Teledyski 100px 6.10 Calym sercem 6.40 Mila Superstar 7.10 David 7.45 Kapitan Z. 8.25 Alvin 8.55 Wilcza krew 9.20 Autostrada do... 10.20 Adam 12 10.50 Całym sercem 11.20 Ruck Zuck 11.50 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 12.25 Wakacje w Rzymie 12.55 Mila Superstar 13.25 David 13.55 Jalowcowy las 14.20 Kapitan l. 14.50 Alvin 15.25 Wilcza krew 16.05 Wakacje w Rzymie 16.35 Daktari - 1000 funtów nagrody 17.45 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 19.00 Autostrada do nieba 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Zaproszenie na wesele - komedia ang. 22.00 Wampir - film USA 23.45 Wyścig ze śmiercią - serial USA 0.45 Wampir (powt.) 2.20 Wyścig ze śmiercią (powt.) 100px 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Wir-vital 13.35 Wunderbare Jahre 14.00 Chefarzt Trapper John 14.45 Meiser von morgen 15.00 Ich und Du 15.15 Rupert der Bär 15.40 Panda Club 15.50 Der kleine Vampir 16.15 Die Confetti Show 16.35 Familie Feuerstein 17.00 Mini-ZiB 17.10 Wurlitzer 18.00 Zeit im Bild 18.05 Wir-Markt 18.30 Der Fotograf oder Das Auge Gottes 19.22 Wissen aktuell 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Sport 20.45 Universum: Ein Genie names Kanzi 21.00 Selfman 21.07 Seitenblicke 21.20 Auf eigene Gefahr 22.10 In 4 Folgen: Das Sahara-Projekt, Oeko-Thriller von Helmut Krapp und Horst Vocks 23.45 Zeit im Bild 23.50 Auf Wiedersehen, Kinder (1987) 1.30 Text-aktuell 1.35 1000 Meisterwerke. Francisco Goya: Der Koloss 100px 7.00 Euronews 8.00 Schulfernsehen: Wenn die Bäume sterben, ist die Erde müde (1+2) 9.00 TAFnews 9.05 TAF-job 9.10 Die Springfield Story 9.50 RätselTAF 10.10 Der gelbe Fluss 11.00 TAFnews 11.05 Traumpaar 12.10 Golden Girls 12.35 TAFminigame 12.45 cinéTAF 13.00 TAFnews 13.05 Lindenstrasse 13.35 TAFminigame 13.45 Zwei schräge Vögel (1989) 15.20 amorTAF 15.35 Polizeiinspektion 1 16.00 TAFnews 16.05 Treffpunkt 16.50 Kinder und Jegendprogramm 17.15 A.J. Kwak 17.40 Istorgia da buna notg/Gutenacht-Geschichte 17.55 Tagesschau 18.00 Praxis Bülowbogen 19.00 Schweiz aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau 19.50 Meteo 20.00 Der Alte 21.05 Kassensturz 21.35 Uebrigens... 21.50 10 vor 10 22.20 Slapshot. Berichte von der Eishockeymeisterschaft der NLA 22.55 Der Club 100px 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 Kilroy 9.45 Newshound 10.00 News Subtitled Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.30 Good Morning.... with Anne and Nick 12.15 Pebble Mill 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Quest for Love 15.50 Tales of the Tooth Fairies 15.55 Moomin 16.20 Spacevets 16.35 It'll Never Work 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Hearts of Gold 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Children's Hospital 20.30 A Question of Sport 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Between the Lines 22.25 Omnibus 23.15 Breaker Morant 1.00 Weather 2.15 BBC Select 100px 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Reviving Antiques 9.05 Daytime on Two 14.15 Made by Man 14.30 See Hear! 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Great Crimes and Trials of the 20th Century 17.00 Today's the Day 17.30 Film 93 with Barry Norman 18.00 Zeppelin 19.40 American Trilogy 19.45 Assignment 20.30 Food and Drink 21.00 Let It Ride 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Booker 1993 0.15 Blanche 2.00 Nightschool TV 100px 6.55 Poranek w Rai Uno 9.00 Wiadomości 9.30 Flash 9.35 Pies taty - serial 10.00 Wiadomości 10.05 Herbie goes bananas (1) - film przygodowy USA, 1980 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Herbie goes bananas (2) 11.40 Calimero - film rysunkowy 12.00 Serce wiecznie młode - serial 12.30 Wiadomości 12.35 Zeus - serial 13.00 Przygotowania do programu ,,Założymy się?" 13.30 Wiadomości 13.55 Trzy minuty o... 14.00 Popołudnie z Jedynką 17.55 Dziś w Parlamencie 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Muzea Włoch 18.45 Nany, Sonny & Co - serial 19.10 Gang Fanelich - serial 19.40 Almanach na jutro 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.40 Ofiara spełniona - włoski dramat psychologiczny, 1985 22.25 Trybuna RAI: Triest 23.15 Wiadomości 23.30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia 0.25 Wiadomości 0.55 Dziś w Parlamencie 1.05 Sri Lanka - magazyn dokumentalny 100px 6.30 Nel regno della natura 6.50 Conoscere la Bibbia 7.00 Felix 7.25 Capitan Planet 7.50 L'albero azzurro 8.20 Furia 8.45 TG 2 - MATTINA 9.05 Il meglio di Verdissimo 9.30 Il segreto dell sparviero nero (1961) 11.15 Lassie 11.45 Da Napoli TG 2 - TELEGIORNALE 12.00 I fatti vostri 13.00 TG 2 - ORE TREDICI 13.25 TG 2 - Economia 13.35 Meteo 2 13.40-15.10 Supersoap 15.10 Detto tra noi. Quotidiano di cronaca e costume 17.15 Da Milano TG 2 - TELEGIORNALE 17.20 Dal Parlamento 17.25 Poliziotti alle Hawaii 18.20 TGS Sportsera 18.30 In viaggio con Sereno variabile 18.45 Law & Order: I due volti della giustizia 19.35 Meteo 2 19.45 TG 2 - TELEGIORNALE 20.15 TG 2 - Lo sport 20.20 Ventieventi 20.40 Fuori dalla regola - Ragazze in crisi 22.50 TG 2 - Dossier 23.50 TG 2 - NOTTE — Meteo 2 24.00 DSE - L'altra edicola - La cultura nei giornali 0.15 Appuntamento al cinema 0.20 Società a responsabilità molto limitata 2.00 Videocomic 2.45 TG 2 - NOTTE 3.00-6.30 Università 100px 6.25 TG 3 - Edicola 6.45-14.00 LALTRARETE 14.00 TGR 14.20 TG 3 POMERRIGGIO 14.50 Schegge jazz 15.15 DSE - La scuola si aggiorna 15.45 Spaziolibero 16.05-17.20 TGS Solo per sport — Pallavolo TGS Pallavolando — Calcio: TGS Il pallone di tutti — Atletica leggera; Maratona Casano-Boscone 17.20 TGS Derby 17.30 Vita da strego 18.00 Geo 18.30 BlobCartoon 18.50 TG 3 Sport — Meteo 3 19.00 TG 3 19.30 TGR 19.50 Servizi segreti 20.05 Blob. Di tutto di più 20.25 Una CARTOLINA spedita da Andrea Barbato 20.30 Chi I'ha visto? 22.30 TG 3 VENTIDUE E TRENTA — Meteo 3 22.45 Milano, Italia 23.45 Servizi segreti 0.30 TG 3 NUOVO GIORNO - L'edicola — Meteo 3 — Appuntamento al cinema 1.00 Fuori orario. Cose (mai) viste, Eveline 1.10 Blob. Di tutto di più 1.25 Una CARTOLINA 1.30 Milano, Italia 2.25 Servizi segreti 2.55 TG 3 NUOVO GIORNO 3.25 Appuntamento a Zurigo 5.10 TG 3 NUOVO GIORNO 5.40 Videobox 6.00 Schegge 100px 6.30 Una famiglia americana - I Jeferson - Strega per amore - 3 cuori in affitto 8.30 Piccola Cenerentola - Anima persa 9.30 TG 4 9.45-16.00 Buona giornata 16.00 La verità 16.45 Il nuovo gioco delle coppie 17.30 TG 4 17.35 Naturalmente bella 17.45 Luogocomune 17.55 Funari News 19.00 TG 4 19.30 Punto di svolta 20.30 La guerra dei Roses (1989) 22.30 Silkwood (1983) 23.30 TG 4 Flash 1.15 Anteprima giornali domani 1.30 Naturalmente bella 2.25 Giuletta degli spiriti (1965) 4.40 Dragnet - Lou Grant - Murphy Brown 100px 6.30 Prima pagina 9.00 Maurizio Costanzo show 11.45 Forum 13.00 TG 5 13.25 Sgarbi quotidiani 13.40 Sarà vero? 15.00 Agenzia matrimoniale 16.00-17.59 A tutto Disney — Bim Bum Bam e cartoni animati 17.59 Flash TG 5 18.02 OK Il prezzo è giusto! 19.00 La ruota della fortuna 20.00 TG 5 20.25 Striscia la notizia 20.40 Superfantagenio (1986) 22.30 Diritto e rovescio 23.15 Maurizio Costanzo show 24.00 TG 5 0.15 Maurizio Costanzo show 1.30 Sgarbi quotidiani 1.45 Striscia la notizia 2.00 TG 5 - Edicola 2.30 Zanzibar 3.00 TG 5 - Edicola 3.30 Diritto e rovescio 4.00 TG 5 - Edicola 4.30 I cinque del quinto piano 5.00 TG 5 - Edicola 5.30 I documentari 6.00 TG 5 - Edicola 100px 6.30 Ciao ciao mattina e cartoni 9.15 Webster - Casa Keaton - Starsky & Hutch - A-Team 12.15 Qui italia 12.30 Studio aperto 12.50 Ciao ciao e cartoni animati 14.30 Non è la Rai 16.15-17.55 Unomania 17.55 Studio sport 18.00 Super Vicky 18.30 Bayside School 19.00 Willy, principe de Bel-Air 19.30 Studio aperto 19.50 Radio Londra 20.05 Karaoke 20.35 Robocop 2 (1990) 22.40 L'appello del martedi 0.40 Qui Italia 0.55 Studio sport/Radio Londra 1.40 Starsky & Hutch - A-Team - Webster - Casa Keaton - Starsky & Hutch - Super Vicky - Bayside School Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV Rondo z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Südwest 3 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF DRS z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 1993 roku